Judging Amy
Judging Amy was a CBS network drama series created by Amy Brenneman (who starred on the show as the lead character), Bill D'Elia, John Tinker and Connie Tavel. The show also starred Tyne Daly, Richard T. Jones, Dan Futterman, Marcus Giamatti, Jessica Tuck, Karle Warren, Jillian Armenante, Kevin Rahm and Timothy Omundson. It aired from September 19, 1999 to May 3, 2005, lasting six seasons and 138 episodes. Plot Based on the life experiences of Amy Brenneman's mother, the series was about Amy Gray, a former New York attorney who moves back to her hometown of Hartford, Connecticut with her young daughter, Lauren after separating (& later divorcing) her husband and becomes a family court judge. Amy and Lauren live with Amy's mother, Maxine Gray who works as a social worker for the Department of Children and Families (DCF). In the de facto series finale (the series was canceled after the conclusion of the season), Amy quits the judiciary to run for the United States Senate. Cast *Amy Brenneman as Judge Amy Gray *Tyne Daly as Maxine Gray *Richard T. Jones as Bruce Van Exel *Dan Futterman as Vincent Gray (seasons 1-3; season 6) *Marcus Giamatti as Peter Gray *Jessica Tuck as Gillian Gray *Karle Warren as Lauren Cassidy *Jillian Armenante as Donna Kozlowski *Kevin Rahm as Kyle McCarty (seasons 3-6) *Timothy Omundson as Sean Potter Ratings *Season 1: 21st – 14.1 million viewers *Season 2: 28th – 13.3 million viewers *Season 3: 21st – 13.9 million viewers *Season 4: 26th – 13.1 million viewers *Season 5: 39th – 10.7 million viewers *Season 6: 37th – 10.6 million viewers Accolades Emmy Awards *2000: Outstanding Actress - Drama Series (Amy Brenneman for playing "Amy Gray", nominated) *2000: Outstanding Art Direction - Single-Camera Series (for "Spoil the Child", nominated) *2000: Outstanding Supporting Actress - Drama Series (Tyne Daly for playing "Maxine Gray", nominated) *2001: Outstanding Actress - Drama Series (Amy Brenneman, nominated) *2001: Outstanding Supporting Actress - Drama Series (Tyne Daly, nominated) *2002: Outstanding Actress - Drama Series (Amy Brenneman, nominated) *2002: Outstanding Music and Lyrics (for the song "The Best Kind of Answer" in "Beating the Bounds", nominated) *2002: Outstanding Supporting Actress - Drama Series (Tyne Daly, nominated) *2003: Outstanding Supporting Actress - Drama Series (Tyne Daly, won) *2004: Outstanding Supporting Actress - Drama Series (Tyne Daly, nominated) *2005: Outstanding Supporting Actress - Drama Series (Tyne Daly, nominated) Golden Globe Awards *1999: Best Actress - Drama Series (Amy Brenneman for playing "Amy Gray", nominated) *2000: Best Actress - Drama Series (Amy Brenneman, nominated) *2001: Best Actress - Drama Series (Amy Brenneman, nominated) Screen Actors Guild *2001: Outstanding Actress - Drama Series (Tyne Daly for playing "Maxine Gray", nominated) *2002: Outstanding Actress - Drama Series (Amy Brenneman for playing "Amy Gray", nominated) *2003: Outstanding Actress - Drama Series (Tyne Daly, nominated) Image Awards *1999: Outstanding Supporting Actor - Drama Series (Richard T. Jones for playing "Bruce Van Exel", nominated) Satellite Awards *2000: Best Actress - Drama Series (Tyne Daly for playing "Maxine Gray", nominated) *2001: Best Actress - Drama Series (Amy Brenneman for playing "Amy Gray", nominated) Producers Guild of America *1999: Television Producer of the Year Award in Episodic (nominated) GLAAD Media Awards *2002: Outstanding Individual Episode - In a Series Without a Regular Gay Character (for "Between the Wanting and the Getting", nominated) Art Directors Guild *2000: Excellence in Production Design Award Television - Single-Camera Series (for the episode, "Spoil the Child", nominated) TV Guide Awards *2000: Favorite Actress in a New Series (Amy Brenneman; win) *2000: Favorite New Series (nominated) *2000: Favorite Actor in a New Series (Dan Futterman; nominated) *2000: Favorite Actress in a New Series (Tyne Daly; nominated) *2001: Drama Series of the Year (nominated) *2001: Actress of the Year in a Drama Series (Amy Brenneman; win) *2001: Supporting Actress of the Year in a Drama Series (Tyne Daly; win) Viewers for Quality Television Awards *2000: Q Award for Best Supporting Actress in a Quality Drama Series (Tyne Daly; win) *2000: Q Award for Best Actress in a Quality Drama Series (Amy Brenneman; nominated) Young Artist Awards *2000: Best Family TV Series - Drama (win) *2000: Best Performance in a TV Drama Series - Young Actress Age Ten and Under (Karle Warren, nominated) *2001: Best Performance in a TV Series (Comedy or Drama) - Young Actress Age Ten or Under (Karle Warren, winner) *2001: Best Family TV Drama Series (nominated) *2002: Best Performance in a TV Drama Series - Supporting Young Actress (Karle Warren, nominated) *2003: Best Performance in a TV Series (Comedy or Drama) - Young Actress Ten or Under (Karle Warren, nominated) *2003: Best Performance in a TV Drama Series - Guest Starring Young Actress (Ashley Edner, nominated) *2003: Best Performance in a TV Comedy or Drama Series - Guest Starring Young Actor Age Ten or Under (Tyler Patrick Jones, nominated) *2004: Best Performance in a TV Series (Comedy or Drama) - Supporting Young Actress (Karle Warren, nominated) *2004: Best Performance in a TV Series - Guest Starring Young Actor (Miles Marsico, nominated) *2004: Best Performance in a TV Series - Recurring Young Actor (Crawford Wilson, nominated) *2005: Best Performance in a Television Series - Guest Starring Young Actor (Cameron Bowen, nominated) *2005: Best Performance in a Television Series - Guest Starring Young Actor (Andrew Michaelson, nominated) *2005: Best Performance in a Television Series - Guest Starring Young Actress (Katelin Petersen, nominated) *2006: Best Performance in a Television Series (Comedy or Drama) - Guest Starring Young Actress (Cherrelle Noyd, nominated) Television Critics Association Awards *2000: TCA Award for Outstanding New Program of the Year (nominated) ASCAP Film and Television Music Awards *2000: ASCAP Award for Top TV Series (Peter Himmelman, winner) *2003: ASCAP Award for Top TV Series (Peter Himmelman, winner) *2004: ASCAP Award for Top TV Series (Peter Himmelman, winner) *2006: ASCAP Award for Top TV Series (Peter Himmelman, winner) Genesis Awards *2000: Television - Dramatic Series (for the episode "The Persistence of Tectonics"; winner) Online Film & Television Association *2000: Best Actress in a New Drama Series (Amy Brenneman; nominated) *2000: Best Actress in a New Drama Series (Tyne Daly, nominated) *2000: Best Supporting Actress in a Drama Series (Tyne Daly; nominated) *2000: Best Actress in a Drama Series (Amy Brenneman; nominated) *2002: Best Supporting Actress in a Drama Series (Tyne Daly; nominated) PGA Awards *2000: Outstanding Producer of Episodic Television (executives Barbara Hall, Connie Tavel, Joseph Stern and Amy Brenneman; nominated) Category:CBS Shows Category:1990s television shows Category:2000s television shows Category:Drama Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2005 endings